Wilting Buttercups
by Dorobou
Summary: [SasuHina]Childhood tore them apart. Now grown up, they start to realize. :Rediscovery. His broken pieces, her broken pieces... Completion.:
1. Prologue

**Wilting Buttercups**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

You were just a faint memory to me, but I kept that memory alive.

_**

* * *

**_

_"Itachi! Itachi! Teach me more moves on throwing shurikens!"_

_A young boy's voice reiterated the command continuously when he didn't receive an answer from his elder brother. He paced around the much taller sibling in long strides with his shoulders erect and tiny hands clutched behind his back, a posture that demanded authority. Charcoal black eyes gleamed with determination and readiness as it met his brother's, showing how eager eager he was to get started._

_"Forgive me, Sasuke," replied Itachi, a smirk gracing his features. "Another time."_

_And the coup de grace, an index finger stabbing little brother's forehead right in the middle._

_That was that._

_The steady structure has fallen with just one swing of the ball._

_The magnificent card building felled with one breeze of the wind._

_The resounding explosions with just one push of a button._

_Sasuke frowned and his features sagged._

_"Itachi," he pouted._

_The elder brother turned his back on him and resumed to his own business._

_"Onii-san..." he whined._

_Itachi glanced at him and immediately started to regret that action afterwords. A sheepish frown formed on his lips as he stared down Sasuke with a 'Don't you dare' look._

_Sasuke huffed and folded his arms across his chest. His pout ever evident is now accompanied by large, glossy eyes._

_Both stared._

_And stared._

_And stared._

_.:x:..:x:._

_"I thought we were going to practice," Sasuke muttered as he weaved his way through the crowded streets of Konoha. His hardened eyes kept itself on the back of Itachi's head since he slowly trailed behind the more faster of the two. His small, quick footsteps weren't enough to keep up with the larger, nimble steps of his elder brother.A frown tugged at his lips as he thought about this. 'I'm always behind you...' His hand formed into small fists. 'But I'll be right beside you one day, maybe even further.'_

_"I told you another time. Right now though, it appears obvious that you would like to spend more time with me and as a big brother I will grant you that wish, but only until I reach my destination."_

_"What destination?"_

_"I don't think such information would be of use to you."_

_"Don't I have to right to know where my older brother is?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I said so."_

_Sasuke began to grumble to himself as he heard a faint chuckle come from his elder brother._

_"Well..." He started, wanting to at least have some success at leaking information from him, "What about Otou-san and Okaa-san? I think they would want to know where-"_

_"Sasuke."_

_The older of the pair halted and looked over his shoulder to leer at the younger sibling with strict and sober eyes. The little one gulped and broke eye contact from his elder brother. The gleam in his eyes made him shiver with uneasiness, such a thing brought uncertainty to him about Itachi._

_'Brother...'_

_Itachi continued his walk on ahead._

_Sasuke followed behind, but this time hesistation were in his steps._

_"Besides, whatever I'm doing is not of importance to anyone, especially you being young and all," Itachi added on as an afterthought._

_'Nothing ever is with you.'_

_Itachi glimpsed back at Sasuke again, only to meet a thoughtful and dismal expression. __He started scratching __the side of his face.__"Why don't I treat you to some ramen?"_

_'You're right there, but whenever I look at you, I sometimes see nobody.'_

_"Sasuke?"_

_'You're alwa-'_

_"Oof-!"_

_"... Sasuke."_

_He watched the blackness of his elder brother's shirt shift to a sky blue hue with spots of fluffy pillows. The sound of chuckles came from above him as well... actually most of the sounds he was hearing came from above him except for the resonance of footsteps on either side._

_"How can you ever reach my skill with the that nice display you have shown all these people today?"_

_"I was thinking, that's all, it has nothing to do with my skills," Sasuke retorted as he propped himself up on both elbows._

_"As I suspected, but if you surrender yourself to such bitter thoughts, how can you expect to grow stronger when you think so hard about the past?"_

_"What? Don't give me a lecture I won't listen to."_

_"It's not a lecture, think of it as helpful advice... for the future."_

_Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. There was that sparkle in his elder brother's eyes again. Uncertainty overcame him the second time today as he examined Itachi with a nonplussed facial expression. Itachi, in return, regarded Sasuke with a smirk._

_Sasuke lifted himself up from the ground and started patting his behind to get the dirt off. Small, white puffs of balls and stems fell to the ground as he did so. "Eh- what's this?"_

_"You fell on a flower," Itachi replied, bluntly speaking. He examined small torn and ripped petals with curious eyes._

_"Oh well... nothing important."_

_"You'd be surprised about that," Itachi murmured._

_Sasuke caught that and noted the ponderous tone in his elder brother's voice. He tilted his head to one side. "What about it?"_

_The elder brother waved his hand, gesturing that it was nothing important. "Let's get something to eat, Sasuke."_

_"At least tell me what kind of flower it was?"_

_"Baby's Breath."_

_Both companions passed furtive glances at each other, but quickly broke eye contact. One was passive and involved in his own thoughts and the other puzzled and not knowing what to think._

_Sasuke looked back at the area where he fell. The tiny petals swirled around in the breeze and eventually wandered off wherever the wind decided to take them. His black orbs followed the stream of torn petals floating off and instead of watching if the breeze would end, he found himself gazing at a girl clad in a dark purple kimono carrying a boquet of various flowers. The petals rested at her feet for only a moment until another breeze passed by. This time an acacialied at her feet, but was quickly left desolate as she walked on._

_Itachi watched his younger sibling and then looked up to see the girl._

_He then turned back to look at his younger sibling again. "Why did you not give her the flower she has dropped?"_

_"S-she's a Hyuuga," Sasuke stuttered. He reprimanded himself for that._

_"Why should you hold contempt for her because of it?"_

_"Because... we Uchiha are stronger and-"_

_"Do not make statements when you don't understand anything," Itachi interrupted._

_"But Itachi-"_

_Sasuke trailed off as his elder brother interrupted him again. This time, what he said left Sasuke speechless.__.:x:.:x:._

_An adolescent boy with jet black hair and eyes dressed in now ragged clothing wandered close to the Hyuuga compound after he was done spending time with his elder brother. He didn't particularly enjoy his time with his elder brother at the ramen shop. Both silently ate their noodles, the sounds of slurping breaking the silence once in a while. The elder brother didn't look at him once even though the younger one watched him with woeful eyes. After having lunch, the elder brother had escorted him to the training grounds and hastily left after that. The younger one stood there and watched his brother leave not in the direction back into town, but towards the massive gates of Konoha leading to out. He had practiced rigorously for hours or so until he had reached his limitations on body and mind. His father and brother present in his thoughts as he did so._

_So here he was now, an acacia was held firmly in the young boy's hands. He had on an embarrassed expression. The thought of giving the girl her flower back wasn't at all appealing, especially when she didn't know she had dropped the acacia in the first place. A faint hue of pink painted his cheeks as he realized this._

_Sasuke was about to drop the flower and forget about the whole thing until he saw the girl just ahead of him. Her creamy,white eyes were glistening under the sun, the sign that she had cried not so long ago. He suddenly found the ground more interesting than the girl for he scrutinized it more than the girl before him._

_The footsteps of the girl seemed louder as she got closer and suddenly it came to a stop. They both stood there for some time since, the girl didn't know what to say as she watched him and the boy seemed reluctant and a bit shy. She opened her mouth to say something until she saw movement from him._

_He looked up._

_Their eyes met._

_She stared._

_The acacia fell._

_The boy ran had already ran off, leaving the girl to total bewilderment. She looked at the ground, then the flower, and back towards the boy. She didn't know what to make of the situation, but smiled and picked the flower up._

_**

* * *

**_

You were just a faint memory to me, but I kept that memory alive.

Now, I feel as if I don't want to continue to think of what mistakes came between us in a doleful past. This time, I want to step forward with you and take my time looking for a brighter future.

No matter how long it might take.

_**

* * *

**_

**Ending Notes** Hello all! Thank you for clicking on my first ever Naruto fic to grace (Haha... grace...--) It's all nice to have you here and reading. I'm honored by the fact that you're even reading it so all my love goes out to you, the readers. I have school already and I don't even know if I would update, but if you review I think I'll squeeze in some time! I might update it even faster if I get a lot of reviews (I don't really think I would...)

I have a lot to gripe about it in this fiction. I kept editing everything until it went from chapter one to prologue. It also went from a 4500+ word to 2000+ (Well... my ending notes do take most of it, though. sweats) Why? Well...My writing deteriorated. So with that in mind, I'm looking for a beta. My beta doesn't always have to be active since I barely update early. Hehe, oh well. It's a nice story in my head, but I don't know how to execute it correctly.

Anyway, this fiction is also riddled with errors (the preview thing is also acting screwy). I must note that I haven't read all of Naruto as well, so be kind to me.

Much Love,

Smox


	2. Chapter 1: White Periwinkles

**Wilting Buttercups**

**Chapter 1**

**White Periwinkles: Beginning**

* * *

_"Shouldn't you be training," a family member warned the little girl, who so diligently gathered flowers out near the fields._

_The child halted in her process of gathering flowers to glance over at the young adult who warned her. Stolid snowy white eyes just stared at the woman with worry. She was aware of the consequences. However, there were things she had to take care of. Things that she cared about more. Things that made her feel comfortable in what she was doing. She didn't reply to the young adult because of it._

_"Hyuuga Hinata!" She cried out._

_But no matter how much she called on the little girl, there was no answer from her._

_Hyuuga Hinata wanted to pick nice flowers for her mother. Nice flowers that had an aroma befitting for a lovely mother such as hers to smell. Beautiful flowers that would catch the eye of her gracious mother in such a sad place. Flowers that was hand-picked so lovingly by the daughter of the said mother. She didn't want her attention on gathering the right flowers hindered by mindless shouts._

_As soon as the shouts of the young woman died down and grunts of frustration were ever present, Hinata smiled at the newly picked bouquet of flowers. It was just right. Satisfaction overcame the quiet girl. With such a feeling fresh in her mind, Hinata quickly left to see her mother._

_"Well, there she is again. The little Hyuuga heiress... those flowers the only one accompanying her again."_

_"How long has it been already? Shouldn't one of the adults be watching her?"_

_"Apparently the Hyuuga family isn't too concerned. They're probably guessing she's going out to train again, but end up no stronger than she was yesterday."_

_"In other words... weak and useless."_

_"That poor Hyuuga girl, born into a family where strength is the main focus."_

_The gossiping women, apparently short-sighted and ignorant, both sighed. They continued to watch the little girl stroll down the street, flowers drifting away from its group as the wind wafted by._

_No one stopped by to greet her._

_No one prevented her from going elsewhere._

_No one noticed._

_But, for her, everything was alright as she went off in her childlike naiveté._

_In ways, it was better for her during occasions such as this._

* * *

_"Uchiha Sasuke," an old man gruffly muttered to himself. Uchiha Sasuke of the great Uchiha clan of Konoha was here gracing the apartment owner with his presence. But quite frankly, he cared little for anything in relation with ninjas and all which relate, even though they were the ones who protected the village each day. Besides the money the young boy would somehow provide, he cared little for him as well. "Your living quarters as assigned by the Hokage. Why don't you quickly learn the basics of housekeeping, little guy. There won't be anyone around here to help you."_

_With that blunt statement, the old man handed the young boy the keys and left._

_Uchiha Sasuke was left standing there, with one solitary bag of provisions and clothes for his everyday need._

_Everything that had to be done was done, and now he was on his own from then on._

_But... all he could do was stand there at the doorway_

_His childlike demeanor quickly taking its leave. His care free attitude slipping by. His happiness vanishing without any hope of coming back._

_Sasuke stepped inside, shoes and all, and toured the house._

_One large, spacious room, and in it:_

_A kitchen._

_A dining room._

_A bedroom._

_All in one._

_The bathroom had its own separate room._

_The balcony was outside._

_That was it._

_Sasuke knew he had seen everything, and then resumed to standing again... but now in a large, empty room._

_It was furnished. But to him, it was empty, just as it will be from that day forward._

_Empty...but..._

_Happiness will visit, but quickly exit in a hurry. Excitement and eagerness will pass by, but take haste in leaving. Comfort and warmth will wander in on occasion, but was sure to be out of his way by the end of the day. Love and being loved will always gaze in, but never bother to come inside._

_One thing is for sure._

_Sadness and hate comfortably settled in, and the pitter patter of tears echoed in the room._

_"If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and live a detestable life... Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me."_

* * *

_"Oh, look. The poor kid," a woman murmured as she pointed over at the kid walking down the street, his hands stuffed into his pockets. There was a frown on his lips, and he walked on as if he had this overbearing responsibility or duty, one that kids his age didn't have. Of course, there were those worrying about their studies on being a ninja, but Uchiha Sasuke's determination was more sternly set and determined. _

_"The Uchiha massacre is the talk of the town. I wonder how he's dealing with it."_

_"Very well."_

_The woman who began the conversation glared at her companion._

_"Well, look at the kid. Everyone in the clan is killed, and look at him, going about so nonchalantly. You'd think he'd be crying."_

_"Have a little more compassion, Yuka-san."_

_"Of course I have compassion. But, I'm just stating the obvious."_

_"Oh, you never know," she scowled slightly. She turned to the Uchiha who came closer and smiled at him. However, her feigned kindness was left unappreciated as young Sasuke merely ignore her and went on with his business. Yuka started sniggering beside her, only to be reprimanded by the woman who had tried to be nice to the Uchiha._

_Sasuke didn't care anymore._

_After hours in his new apartment doing nothing, he didn't care._

_He only has one purpose now, and it still burns in his mind. It will continue to do so even years afterwards._

_But suddenly, one certain place caught his eye._

_One place he dared not go. One place he wanted to avoid._

_But... there were people there who called his name. Drawing him in with their voices. Voices that can't be heard._

* * *

_It was a dismal place. One characteristic that so often described the Konoha graveyard. However, there was the smallest hint of pride and admiration in it. One would feel such a way if they happen to come across the graves and monuments of the greatest shinobis of the past. The ones who sacrificed they're lives for their comrades and for the village._

_Other than that, it was a dismal place, and among the dismal place few walk among the decrepit graves with heaviness in their mind and spirit._

_One noticeable child was one of the few who wept for the dead, and she walked through the graveyard with a destination in mind._

_Hyuuga Hinata._

_An unfortunate child who made her way through the headstones of long past deceased persons and others newly arrived. _

_As she passed through, there was heaviness in her smile. A certain sadness that aroused in her again when newly revived memories of her mother entered her mind._

_Hyuuga Hinata would have a genuine smile that lit up her face. She would pick flowers for her mother. And her mother, in return, praised her over how beautiful and nice smelling it was. Sometimes, there would be a weed in the bunch, but Hinata's mother was still happy with it. She had said, "Anything picked by you, my daughter, is always special." She would then add, "You love me, don't you?"_

_Hinata had fervently answered, "Yes!"_

_"You picked flowers because you love me, don't you?"_

_Hinata had fervently answered, "Yes!"_

_"Then any flower is beautiful, Hinata-chan."_

_Those times were now past, though. She would only relive them in her memories, but it still wasn't good enough. She still missed her mother very much. The constant memory of her image, smile, and grace continuously fills her mind, especially during times when she faces her father. A sudden chill passed through her with the thought of him now replacing her mother's image._

_To her relief the thought of her father passed by quickly as she was suddenly interrupted by a faint sound of sniffling near by. Hinata rubbed a hand against her cheeks, making sure the tears of her memories were hidden. Her issues with her father made her realize crying wasn't the right thing to do. It wasn't a sign of strength. Even though it was a graveyard, where tears were gladly welcomed, Hinata made sure no one saw her weakness._

_It happened again._

_Hyuuga Hinata looked around and met two charcoal black eyes gazing heatedly at her. He had heard the rustle of movement and instinctively looked up to see who it was. They both gazed at each other in surprise, but irritation suddenly appeared across the young boy's face._

_"Stop looking at me!" came an abrupt demand._

_Hinata jumped back in response, frightened by the harshness edging in his voice._

_"What did I tell you?" The boy cried out again, obviously impatient._

_The young boy continued to stare at her with eyes so stern that her fright deepened. She decided to edge away from him without saying any words. She was unnerved by him, and she felt incredibly uncomfortable, especially with new tears rolling down her cheeks. But she realized moments later..._

_He was crying too._

_Although it wasn't obvious, his eyes glittered under the sun and one of his sleeves was wet._

_Her footsteps slowed._

_"Don't you want f-flowers if you are going to do that? A lot of people bring flowers when they come here," she murmured, albeit feeling quite regretful speaking to him._

_No response._

_Hyuuga Hinata didn't know what else to say. _

_Her feet, however, started carrying her over to the young boy, the young boy who she recognized._

_She stood next to him, and yet still far away._

_The birds chirped._

_The leaves rustled as the wind blew past._

_The crisp air chilled her._

_The breathing of the young boy quickened as he felt on the verge to cry._

_"Who are you crying for?"_

_The warmth radiating from the young girl chilled him._

_"Everyone."_

_Hyuuga Hinata understood._

_Uchiha Sasuke didn't know._

_Hinata tentatively stepped closer and offered him her bouquet of flowers. She knows her mother will be proud of her._

_"I think... mothers like flowers a lot."_

_Sasuke didn't look at her._

_"Take it. You need it."_

_"I don't want it!" He curtly answered. _

_Hyuuga Hinata didn't understand._

_Uchiha Sasuke was well aware of it, and was glad for it._

_...:x:.:x:.:x:..._

A smile graced the face of a petite young woman when the feeling of satisfaction washed over her. Meticulously arranging the flowers until it fell into place gave her a sense of peace, though, and the feeling of satisfaction somewhat dimmed. Perhaps it was because she felt she was looking at Naruto. Or was it because of the peaceful atmosphere of arranging flowers in a sun-lit room which caused her to be calmed tremendously.

She laughed suddenly. Looking at Naruto? Her smile widened. Naruto. He was the object of her admiration and he will remain the object of her admiration. During the past few years, the pair shared a closeness that had close friends thinking they were going out. Naruto had continuously denied such assumptions, much to Hinata's dismay. However, she totters between liking him more than friends and just liking him as a good friend. Hinata knows, though, that her affection and care for him will always remain. Well, in any case, it being a sunflower must have contributed to that. Its petal so golden like Naruto's hair and just the aura of liveliness, which Hinata fed off of as her smile widened.

With a bright face, Hinata lifted the vase off from the table and exited the house with a spring in her step. She surmised that with all the turmoil that currently ruled over Konoha, the tranquility was really getting to her. She didn't mind at all, though. Perhaps she should stay at home more often.

Hinata strolled down the street over to the hospital, a tiny grin still on her lips. Naruto always cheered her up with that infectious smile of his. It was time that she returned the favor. 'He'd probably be up to his usual antics, though,' she thought, 'but on the other hand, with recent events, who knows what he's feeling.'

She slowed down in her tracks as realization smacked her in the face. She looked down at the sunflowers, her smile slowly disappearing.

A lone thought appeared in her head. It was only one word, but it was effective enough to make her shiver and hesitate in her steps. 'Sasuke.'

She was never close to him as Sakura and Naruto was.

She barely spoke to him during their genin years.

She praised him so little compared to Naruto, the object of her affections.

Why, then, does she feel so obligated to bring flowers to him on an impromptu visit?

Hinata hung her head slightly. She knows why, but... she can't face him. She can't bring herself to say hello after all these years. It would be tremendously awkward. Well, in general, their encounters were awkward and it never ceased to make her so increasingly nervous around him. She frowned slightly and a hopeless sigh escaped from her pursed lips.

'How the times change, and yet for some people they don't move ahead with it.' She thought.

Well, speak of the devil, here comes one of those individuals right now. One who has remained diligent on her love for the once missing Uchiha.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!" Sakura greeted with much jubilance in her voice.

Hinata's eyes widened for a second as her thoughts were immediately interrupted by the pink-haired medic-nin, who was closing in on her as she exited from a nearby shop. Hinata glanced around her surroundings, surprise still evident on her face. Only a moment ago was she walking down the dirt path from her house, and now she was on the pavement of Konoha's streets. Her thoughts really did consume her mind.

"G-good morning, Sakura-san," Hinata managed as she found Sakura staring at her, waiting for an answer. "How is everything going?"

Sakura pursed her lips and tapped her chin with her index finger. "Well, it's been an odd time-"

'I couldn't agree more,' Hinata thought with a small smile.

"-Sasuke-kun has been acting unusually...willing. Well, not in a good way, mind you. It's just that he's not the same as before-"

'I really don't have an opinion on that. I only knew him during his childhood. Actually, strike that earlier statement.'

"-me a bit. I'm just a little speechless sometimes. And for some odd reason, he leaves me a bit nervous with his smiles. For him to act this way after coming back, I don't-"

'Uchiha-san's the talk of the town. Even I'm thinking about him...'

"-right? ...Hinata-chan? Hey!"

Sakura, worrying for her fellow kunoichi, grasped her shoulder gently and shook her. Ever since Sasuke left the village, Sakura found comfort in Hinata and likewise. Hinata had been injured during one of her missions and Sakura had volunteered to heal her, knowing her as one of the female genins and the one with a fond liking for Naruto. Although she didn't know her personally, she had noticed her during her fight with Neji and then onward. Besides, she was a patient in need. Of course she would heal her.

During that time, Hinata had startled her with her keen observations. More surprisingly, Sakura became a little speechless on a few of Hinata's observations. "Since when did you learn to speak up like that?" Sakura had questioned with warmth in her voice. Hinata had flushed slightly with a question like that and simply answered, "I wanted to change."

Indeed she did, however the softness and timidness in her voice still remained. But, that's what made her so endearing. Sakura found that out when she started to meet with her soon afterwards. Moreover, Ino made the similar discovery soon afterwards when Sakura invited her out one day. From that day onward, Hinata found herself showered with affection by the two kunoichi, and it no doubt bewildered her to no end.

"I'm sorry," Hinata muttered while pushing her two index fingers together, a habit that still remains today. "K-Konoha's contemplative and restless state has been affecting me lately."

Sakura nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "It affects me too, but I figured it's no time to think about these things, especially with Sasuke around. I'd rather just act on whatever I'm feeling right now."

Hinata replied with an uncertain laugh.

And with that gesture, Sakura replied by evasively shrugging her shoulders.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to meet Kiba and Shino to train," Hinata meekly lied, waiting for Sakura's disapproval and suspicion to pounce on her decision any moment.

And just as she expected, it did. "What? Hinata-chan, you have a day off today, don't you? You can't be training all the time! There are many more important things to do for you." Sakura then looked towards the vase of flowers in her grasp. "And... what are those supposed to do?"

Although Sakura did think of themselves as close friends, there was still much to learn. However, she knows little for the fact that she didn't ask and for the fact that Hinata still has a hard time opening up to others.

"Kurenai-sensei... got sick today and we were going to visit," Hinata truthfully answered, desperately trying not to stutter.

Sakura's eyebrow shot up, but she didn't delve further into the subject. She did have the slightest hint, but she didn't want to tease the poor girl so early in the morning. Besides, there were more important matters to discuss. "Like I said, there are many more important things for you to do for yourself."

"Maybe..."

"How about this," Hinata's eyes widened slightly as she heard a loud clap as Sakura's two hands came together, "You can come with me to visit Sasuke-kun. And... We can give those flowers as a welcoming gift from you to him? Sounds like a good idea, right?"

Hinata's throat instantly dried and felt as if she was loosing her voice. But that's not really happening now, is it? She cleared her throat and rubbed her head with one free hand. "B-But Kurenai-sensei-"

"Has enough company to handle," Sakura finished, a sly smile slowly forming on her lips," I bet my sensei is already there bugging her and we don't need Shino-san's bugs and Kiba's dog to increase the already chaotic situation, now do we?"

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "But they won't-"

"You never know!" Sakura cried out, dramatically throwing her hands up into the air. "Anyway, please, please, please come with me. It's really uncomfortable, and perhaps you can ease the tension?"

"M-Me!" Hinata sputtered. She then found Sakura's arm weighing on her shoulders and her feet suddenly being dragged by the medic nin.

"Come on, Hinata-chan. You and I both know that you're not really going to train today."

No other words were spoken afterwards.

* * *

Hinata merely stood there with a trembling vase of flowers in her hands. Sweat rolled down the side of her cheek and a look of uncertainty replaced the once peaceful face of Hyuuga Hinata. Somehow, Sasuke always made her feel this uncomfortable, which made her think it was a good thing she didn't meet with him during her genin years. Imagine how that would have played out. She was way to shy back then to even face the unnerving young man. Heck, she couldn't even face Naruto, who she so adored. 'Well... it was bound to happen,' she thought with slight dread.

Sakura, in the meanwhile, was producing loud raps on the door of Uchiha Sasuke's new apartment, one that was assigned especially by the Hokage right after the Uchiha's abrupt, and most definitely odd arrival. "Good Morning, Sasuke-kun, it's me Sakura!"

Hinata expected to hear more greetings and loud jabbering, but was only met with sneezes by the pink haired medic-nin. "Ah... bless you," Hinata said.

"Thanks... but that was a bit weird."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura shook her head and left the subject hanging. She lifted up her arm once more and proceeded to knock once more, but strong hands encircled her wrists before making contact with the door. Sakura's face immediately flushed. Hinata merely stood there, and the vase suddenly hiding behind her back.

"You come by... everyday at 7:30 am. Thirty minutes before you leave for the hospital. I know it's you, I'll always know it will be you, and I have always been knowing it is you," Sasuke muttered, agitation evident in his voice. He pulled her in the room before any other words were mentioned. He was so used to Sakura, the only one, just being there, that he was about to shut the door until Sakura spoke up. He then gave her an exasperated look, but to the keen observer, surprise lurked beneath. Sakura was such a person.

Hinata merely stood there, and the vase of flowers took its original position when a burst of confidence swelled within her.

Sasuke looked at Hinata with one of the sternest gazes that rivals even her father. And even under that withering glare, she merely stood there with bright, perky sunflowers in an oddly shaped maroon vase.

"Good Morning, Uchiha-san," she murmured and extended both her arms to offer the flowers to him. "I'm sorry they're sunflowers... I didn't expect to visit you today. And... I never did find out what kind of flowers you liked."

_"Don't you want f-flowers if you are going to do that? A lot of people bring flowers when they come here."_

There wasn't any response from him, and Hinata began to get nervous.

"Please... it's for you. I want you to have it."

Hyuuga Hinata felt the weight of the vase being lifted, and a small smile graced the face of the petite young woman.

Sometimes... other people need kindness more than others. One fact she came to realize with the help of a young boy crying for his family.

_"Who are you crying for?"_

_"Everyone."_

And he learned that it was sometimes right to accept kindness, although it took years to learn. One fact he came to realize with the help of a young woman who offered him flowers.

"_Take it. You need it."_

_"I don't want it!"_

For one of them, however, it was a hard realization to fully grasp.

_"If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and live a detestable life... Run, run and cling to life. And one day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me."_

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Yay for Smoxx! She made it to the second chapter (In a Naruto FF)! I was just going to forget this story for a while, but your encouraging words were so lovely! All my love goes out to the readers again, taking the time to read it, or even just to skim through, is just so great.

Anyway, concerning this fan fiction, I have no idea how old Sasuke was when his clan died or how old Hinata was when her mother died. Quite frankly, I don't really care enough to find out about it. However, if you do know, it'd be nice if you told this poor authoress the information that isn't really direly needed. If not (XD), that's all right. I'm not _faithfully_ sticking to the Naruto story or timeline (it can even be considered AU. Heck, I'm not entirely sure what to say about this anymore.). I just needed to get this out of the way so I can write freely. Also, I still have a lot of concerns about the story I'm writing. Although I won't waste your time reading through it. It's nice enough that you read my ending notes.

I also must add, since I've noticed so terribly, that I ended the chapter with Hinata and Sasuke meeting. :O Irritation manages to never cease when other fan fictions ended with those types of cliffhangers, and I see them often (perhaps it's just me). I then find myself grinning insanely when I pulled one off. :x

I'm sorry, I have more to add. (The ending notes is longer than the chapter :x)DX I tend to ramble, if you must know. Concerning the flashbacks, uh, not really Itachi related anymore, huh? XD

Oh, Hinata's back! -dances- Heck Yessss!

But in the recent chapters, Kishimoto just simply drops them. Ferkin Kishi...

P.S.: They're about 18

P.P.S: I might even edit this later. :x

* * *

**Andante**

**Chapter 1: Childish Love**

(A bonus insert! Oo la la! I didn't continue with this story, don't think I will. It was left so alone here in the Documents Section and I thought, what the hell? I'll throw it in!)

They have always asked Hinata why she ended up staying by his side when he asked her to. It was a reiterated question murmured amongst the inhabitants of Konohagakure village and voiced out by people close to the aforementioned woman. After all the sweet smiles and answers given in a tone without annoyance, they felt unsatisfied and discontent, thus why the question is still so fresh in the fickle minds of people.

"Why aren't you frustrated at their persistence? Why won't you just tell everyone to mind their own business, Hinata-chan?" Sakura once questioned, a frown on her face, signifying the disappointment she feels towards Hinata's diligence and lack of action toward such a troublesome matter.

Milky white eyes gaze at her, a sadness lingered within that almost broke the heart of the pink haired companion. Although it was obviously visible, it was almost hidden by the resolution radiating from eyes almost difficult to read. "Those repeated questions... bring a sort of peace to my mind whenever I give them an answer of, 'Because he needed me, and I needed him.'" Her reply was soft, even barely audible, but there was a confidence in her voice that lead Sakura to admire her. "The more I say it... the more I find myself happier with the decision I have made years ago."

And that was that.

Sakura didn't delve further into the conversation, for a mutual understanding came between the two.

During the years of absence of a certain avenger, the people of Konoha would always catch a glimpse of the Hyuuga passing by either at the Konoha gates or near the Uchiha compound wearing the symbol of the Uchiha on the back of her kimono. Occasionally, she'd have a blonde companion with spiky hair loyally at her side wearing his usual grin.

They didn't understand why he, the future Hokage of Konoha, would bother with her, who had clinged to the betrayer and all around bad guy.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted with a radiant smile and a wave of a hand.

Hinata returned the smile he had. His mannerisms were always infectious. "Hello Naruto-kun."

"Out again, hm? Were you able to search every nook and cranny of this village this time?"

Hinata laughed, a bit bitterly though.

_She then gave Naruto a shy smile and walked over to the nearest bush. _

_"No... no I haven't actually."_

_She thrusted her hands into the bush and pulled out a young man, his black hair ruffled and twigs poking out of it._

_"Oh my," Hinata gasped as she immediately let go of him._

_"WTF?" Naruto blurted._

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke gave them a death glare, but melted when he was suddenly enveloped in a big hug from the petite woman. He sighed happily as he felt her body against his._

_"Welcome back, sweetie pie! Oh my love, how I've missed you so. These many nights and days were filled with emptiness."_

_"Hey, that's an oxymoron!"_

_"Liek ZOMFG!11!"_

_And they all lived happily ever after. _

_Including Sakura._

_x:Finito:x_

_Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't warn you about the extreme OOCness? Oh darn! Heehee!_

_(This ending was randomly created by the authoress to increase your further enjoyment of the story... Woop dee fcking doo.)_


	3. Chapter 2: Forget Me Not

**Wilting Buttercups **

**Chapter 2**

**Forget Me Not **

* * *

_Dazed._

_If one was to look upon the face of the young Uchiha boy, that would be the precise word to describe the look he was wearing._

_However, that was when he was only a few months older from a date- a date no one seems to mention any longer- in which most of the Uchiha clan fell to the hand of their very own blood. _

_Passive._

_That was what they describe the look on his face now, and this is almost a year after that date._

_It the topic of discussion amongst the employees of a small shop that Uchiha Sasuke passed by on his way to the training grounds. This small shop served quickly made meals for on the go individuals, who mostly consisted of Uchiha clan members back when they were prominent, and back when a smiling Sasuke graced the shop with his hand tightly __held by his mother._

_"I want a BIG bento box, 'kaa-san! Just like 'nii-san!"_

_"A BIG one... for my little one? Are you sure you can handle that?" The mother gave his _

_son a teasing grin, and the young boy responded with a pout._

_"I have a bigger stomach than his! He said so himself!" He answered with a smug facade._

_"Oh! I see, if he says that, then you must be a a great eater of high caliber."_

_A fond memory, that was, but now a lost one. This is especially evident whenever the young and only Uchiha passes by without a smile or a wave, but with the look of an elder man who has sinned. Everyone in the shop has a mutual agreement that this is much too fast of a development for a young child. They also wonder how he would grow up with dreadful circumstances facing him. However, those were rhetorical questions. It was obvious what he had to do, and it was obvious that he knew what he had to do. Nothing to deter his resolve. Nothing to help the young child who used to carelessly smile._

_"Little Sasuke!"_

_Abrupt gasps resonated from fellow employees in the shop._

_"Little Sasuke!"_

_A brunette with bright blue eyes stepped up._

_"Why won't you come in and have a bite?"_

_Co-workers gave Kasumi, a young teenager who always loved playing with Sasuke before the incident, a furtive and wary look. Although a child, he seemed to gain a great amount of aggression, physically and mentally, over the past few months. They wanted to exercise great care with him... by ignoring him just as Sasuke ignored them._

_"It's been a while, Sasuke," Kasumi said with a bitter smile._

_The young boy had stopped the second time his name has been called. Stopped because being called 'little' had irked him a lot. He neither smiled nor talked, but it was quite a feat when he actually acknowledged the teen. Unfortunately, this acknowledgement lead to her being scrutinized under a foreboding glare, a trademark of the young Uchiha ever since he realized what he had to do._

_"I know. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I haven't talked to you lately about... it, haven't I?" Kasumi bent down and patted his head. "You've changed a lot. I'm sorry. I shouldn't call you little anymore, right?"_

_No answer._

_"And, I'm guessing me talking to you doesn't do you any good."_

_No answer._

_Kasumi laughed softly. "Okay, okay. I'm just worried about you, though."_

_Sasuke avoided eye contact with her and decided to look at the bowls of food several customers were slurping down. That's when he realized that his gaze was being returned, but with looks of utter wariness and caution. It was as if they actually cared about what's happened to him. It was if they thought he would break down and cry if they spoke of what happened quite a while ago. It was if they thought he was weak._

_"I don't need you to worry about me," Sasuke curtly answered. Tired of looking at everyone carefully sneaking glances at him, Sasuke decided to look up at the wind chime which gently swayed in the wind and melodically hit against each other._

_"Well, I rather think you need a mother figure, and I-"_

_"-won't do it," Sasuke finished for her, his tone firm and threatening._

_Kasumi stepped back slightly. The customers continued eating. The employees murmured to each other._

_"I don't need you to worry about me," Sasuke curtly said once more._

_Kasumi turned her head away from the young Uchiha, visibly unsettled by him. _

_Maybe it was true._

_She didn't want to believe it like the others._

_But maybe..._

_maybe..._

_Nothing will return Uchiha Sasuke to the once carefree child who smiled back at them._

_The wind chime swayed._

_Ding._

_Ding._

_Ding._

_She shook her head._

_"I made you a bento box. A big one. I packed everything you like," Kasumi attempted once more. She quickly bounded over to the counter to retrieve the bento box she specially made for him. Extending it to him, Kasumi gave him one last smile._

_And one last smile it was._

_It was the last time Kasumi came face to face with him. For if she did, unwanted memories of the young boy slapping the bento box out of her hand would haunt her. It was that moment which made her believe..._

_They were right._

_The wind chime swayed._

_Ding._

_Ding._

_Ding._

_And then it stopped._

_It stopped for Uchiha Sasuke._

_:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X_

_Tears spilled out of a young girl's pearly eyes as she practiced in the training grounds. She had just come out of a meeting with her father, and once again it left her sulking over the results. The same results that continue to echo in her head everywhere she went._

_Weak._

_Useless._

_Why can't you be more like Hanabi?_

_"I'm not like Hanabi," Hinata murmured, as she thrust her fists into the poles. _

_Why won't you understand?_

_I'm not weak._

_I'm not useless._

_Another dull thud into the wood was heard as the young girl thrusted even harder into the _

_wooden pole. Tears still streamed. It was no use._

_I am weak._

_I am useless._

_The dull thuds halted._

_The young girl was on the floor._

_Sitting. Panting. Crying._

_It was no use._

_She sat there until the tears stopped flowing down her face, and that was for a very long time; however, the peace and tranquility within the wooded area calmed her down and so she just sat there enjoying her surroundings._

_"I can't be weak," Hyuuga Hinata murmured and lifted head up to the sky. She visualized it. Him. The boy she had seen practicing as well. What was his name?_

_Naruto, right?_

_He was an ostracized little boy. She noticed this during her walks through town. Listlessly shuffling through the crowded areas, she would find the cause of bedlam, and it was in the form of a young kid with radiating blonde hair and bright cerulean eyes. He would capriciously laugh at the many individuals surrounding him with disgusted faces, infuriated to find themselves the but of his jokes. But, they couldn't stop him. No matter how repulsive the look, he'd continue to find a way to get their attention by deviously disguising several prank items into the form of everyday objects. He'd do it. He would continue to do it because they would continue to shun him._

_Hinata would then watch the crowd disperse. They had enough of his antics for the day and left him alone._

_Alone._

_And yet..._

_He kept going._

_Hyuuga Hinata found herself admiring him after that. And every time she would suddenly find him, she would watch. Watching him made her feel comforted in knowing... they both were in slightly similar situations. He, however, was the one rising to the occasion._

_'I should continue practicing,' Hinata thought, a sudden burst a inspiration finding its way through her bleak mindset. _

_She lifted herself from the ground._

_No more crying._

_Put all your heart into it._

_She was about to take another step; but that turned out to be a stumble rather than a step forward. A loud crack made her fumble, and it scared her quite easily. Her head erratically moved from side to side, trying to find the source of the noise._

_There._

_By the Bushes._

_It was him._

_Her breath hitched in her throat._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_He had just entered the training grounds and commenced pounding into the trees with his many weapons. It felt eerie standing there, not making a sound, and watching the young boy she used to know, even though they met a few, awkward times back when the Uchiha family was prominent. She felt he had changed so dramatically when they first met in the graveyard. Sasuke seemed so curt, abrupt, menacing, and bitter. However, considering the circumstances, she understood... and yet didn't understand at the same time. It wasn't in her capacity as a small child to understand the massive problem Sasuke faced. It was only Sasuke's to endure. And yet... he didn't understand it as well._

_Hinata continued to watch him with wide eyes._

_His were full of determination._

_He was going to fight._

_And Hinata, seeing the stronger conviction in his eyes, simply stood there with admiration. She remembered him talking about being stronger once. This time it was firmly cemented into his head as an obligation. Hinata wished she had that strong conviction._

_She could have stood there all day._

_In fact, it was completely possible. Sasuke just kept on brandishing each weapon he had and viciously attacking every tree or pole he saw._

_But, she was getting hungry._

_Hinata quickly passed through the training grounds without detection, but that was only _

_because Sasuke found no reason to care about little Hinata in his presence. Yes, he knew. She served no real threat, anyway._

_That was it._

_That was their relationship to each other._

_Hyuuga Hinata would later realize that as she grew older and noticed that she and _

_Uchiha Sasuke severed ties with each other._

_She thought she understood the reason why he severed ties. She thought she understood all of it._

_But..._

_She only understood half of it._

_:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X_

_Still here._

_Uchiha Sasuke was still here at the training grounds._

_Hyuuga Hinata felt uncomfortable in knowing how diligent he worked while Hinata went _

_back home to make herself lunch._

_It made her feel sick._

_She was about to walk away when Sasuke spoke up._

_"Don't mind me."_

_Hinata stopped._

_She then looked at him, although somewhat hesitantly. The meeting at the graveyard was _

_still imprinted into her head._

_He didn't say anything else. _

_No smile._

_No laughter._

_No stutter._

_No acknowledgement._

_"I-I'm sorry," Hinata muttered._

_Nothing. He just sauntered off to the side and collapsed onto the floor. Taking out his _

_lunch which consisted of plain rice and nothing else, he started munching on it with an _

_aloof expression. Tasteless._

_Hinata suddenly lost the will to train. The idea of him watching her train unnerved her to _

_a great degree. Would he criticize her? Would he jeer and make noises? Would he scoff _

_and declare how weak she was?_

_Or... would he simply not care?_

_And that, to Hinata, was something she could not bear, especially from someone whom _

_she thought she made friends with._

_Friends?_

_That would make him scoff as well._

_And that would make her hurt more._

_A few meetings didn't qualify them as friends._

_Those meetings, though... it felt like there was more to it._

_They were..._

_"If you're not going to train, then what's the point of coming here?" Sasuke questioned, _

_his eyebrows arching._

_Maybe..._

_"I-I'd rather not interrupt you."_

_"Too late."_

_That did not deter Hinata._

_"I-I know we haven't talked in a while after the-"_

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_Hinata sighed. This was harder than she thought._

_"Alright. Do you want something else to eat? I-I mean your rice-"_

_"Tastes perfectly fine."_

_"I made a bento box."_

_"I like my rice."_

_"B-But I packed a lot of meat."_

_"My rice is fine."_

_"A-And it has a lot of vegetables."_

_"Can't you hear me?"_

_"I-I like this bento box. Your mother-"_

_"STOP TALKING TO ME!"_

_Silence._

_Although he thought he had chased her away, it was quite a different matter. So for _

_now..._

_Hinata walked away._

_Sasuke trained._

* * *

Haruno Sakura is smiling more brightly than usual. 

Sasuke noticed.

He quickly glanced at Hinata who was looking at him as well. They held eye contact for a

while until Sasuke turned away with an uncaring expression.

Sakura seemed a bit more peppy than usual.

Another thing Sasuke noticed.

He dared not look at Hinata who still looked at him with wary eyes.He surmised that the reason was Hinata. Perhaps Sakura was feeling a bit uncomfortable in his presence, a far cry from her former self. With Hinata being here, she could relax a bit more. Reason for thinking this? After taking the flowers inside with curious thoughts trying to invade his uncaring mindset, he had witnessed Sakura whispering and giggling with the quiet woman and then taking her inside, hand in hand. He tried not to make a confused and awkward expression, but unfortunately Sakura was able to see it before he averted his gaze from the scene in an abrupt manner. This unfortunate situation cast Sasuke into a drone of jeering courtesy of Haruno Sakura. But more importantly... since when did Sakura and Hinata become such good friends? Things sure did change in Konoha, and it somewhat startled the Uchiha. At that thought, he decided he didn't want to care anymore about the affairs of his friends-old friends. Attaching himself to them... would create difficult circumstances.

_"This is absolutely frustrating!"_

Hinata jumped in her seat and Sasuke rolled his eyes. The distressed cry came from the bathroom. It was Sakura of course. She marched into the room with buckets filled with water and a few mops in hand. The disheveled expression and unnatural cleanliness of the tools told the cause of her distress.

"You... can't clean anything?" Hinata repeated Sakura's statement, her eyebrows rising in surprise.

"I can't clean anything!" Sakura cried out once more. She dropped the cleaning tools and walked around the room. Her arms gesturing to every shiny table, clean floor, and dustless object inside. "Nothing! It's as if you don't live here at all, Sasuke!"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

Sasuke watched without interest.

"How am I supposed to do this job, hm? I'm sure I'd have a hell of a time at Naruto'sapartment, I can tell you that!" Rather than trashing all the cleaning products-which does seem like a good idea- Sakura stashed them into a small closet and hoped to dear god that she will use them in the near future. Hinata jumped once more as the resonance of a slamming door echoed in the barren apartment space. Although Sakura's imposing presence was actually refreshing, Sasuke was rather irked with it and Hinata was continuously startled by every dramatic movement.

"Alright, I think I should go make breakfast then," Sakura decided.

Sasuke and Hinata froze in their seats.

"Oh... Sakura, I think I should do it," Hinata weakly spoke up.

"No, no, Hinata. Make yourself comfortable. I want to treat you and Sasuke."

"I really think I should do it," Hinata insisted.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. She placed her hands on her hips and said, "And why,

Hinata, should I let you do it?"

A small smile. No malice. It was a simple.

"I think Sasuke and I agree that your cooking tastes bad."

So...

There Sakura was, accompanying Sasuke with a dumbfounded expression while Hinata

made her way to the kitchen.

"Well, _I_ think my cooking is great, don't you, Sasuke?"

Sakura gave Sasuke a glare.

And, as expected, Sasuke chose not to comment.

"Yeah, it's suited for people with more... classy taste."

Sakura gave Sasuke another glare.

And, as expected, Sasuke chose not to comment. Since he chose not to provide the necessary elements of a conversation, Sakura sighed and relaxed into her chair, although somewhat peeved by the man across her. It was a rather awkward feeling between the two who haven't been speaking for a while. While Sasuke was indeed a changed man, he still managed to remain as poker faced and aloof as ever. The truth is, it now bugged her. Is she really still in love with him, or is she just kidding herself? A question that is already answered, but for the person who the question is aimed at, it still remains ambiguous. As she started thinking more, Sakura started to gain more suspicion. At first, she was blinded by happiness to question why Uchiha Sasuke came back so abruptly... and willingly. But after speaking with Tsunade and having time to think with the avenger, she started realizing how weird his mannerisms were.

"Sasuke, are you still-"

"There isn't any food... anywhere," Hinata interrupted. "Oh... I'm sorry, Sakura. I just thought..."

"No problem. It wasn't anything important. Um, Why don't I go out and get some food. I have to clear my head."

"Clear your head?"

"It's nothing."

Sakura moseyed around the apartment space for while, then went in and out of the kitchen feverously, and all the while Hinata and Sasuke simply sat at the table with no say in the matter.

"Alright then!" Sakura announced, after inspecting every little inch of the place and of the refrigerator, "I'll get us some food then. I know a place just around the corner. Do me a favor and stay right here with Sasuke, Hinata. See if he leaves the house and engages in any interesting activities. Maybe he doesn't live here after all, hm? I'll be back before my time to leave for the hospital and then... well, I'll leave for the hospital!"

"B-But Sakura," Hinata started, but was immediately stopped by Sakura's firm glance directed at her.

"I know. Not trusting Sasuke isn't a very... friendly thing of us to do. But, things have changed, haven't they?"

"Y-You..."

"Hey, stop stuttering, he might pounce on your fear and take advantage of it."

"Wh-What?"

Sakura nervously laughed. "It wasn't meant that way... and I was only kidding."

Before another word was said, Sakura was already out the door and locking it with a turn of a key.

Hinata could only stand there, a dumbfounded expression clearly on her face.

'Why? Why now? Why me?'

She refused to look at him, determined to make sure that their silent streak with each other would continue. Hinata knew Sasuke didn't want to relate with her anymore, so why bother trying to mend things now. It was too late. Denying her presence throughout the years won't change in a mere visit.

But still...

Hinata wondered why he would accept her gift- something that wasn't his in the first place but nonetheless presented to him with a meaningful thought . Perhaps he was just being nice to her because he thought she was pitiful. Or maybe he was starting to recognize Sakura after all these years.

What was that man up to?

It infuriated Hinata to think about, but her gentle demeanor would never show this.

"Are you just going to stand there? Why don't you grab a chair and get comfortable? It's going to be a long day. I won't be going anywhere."

Once again, Hinata found herself to be dumbfounded and realized that occurred too many times today.

"Wh-What?"

"You heard me."

Hinata felt like bursting out and knocking Sasuke over.

But... that isn't how good ol' Hinata should be acting. Oh no... she was the gentle, meek Hinata. All this pent up emotion over the Uchiha, however, was suddenly starting to kick in and drive her mad.

She wasn't going to think about it.

She wasn't going to think about it.

She doesn't want to think about him.

That is what got her through after she realized her severed ties with the Uchiha. So, why not just do it now?

"I-I will do that."

Hinata calmly took her seat in front of him and stared at the floor.

That's right.

Let's completely ignore him.

"How have you been?"

That's not helping.

Hinata's head shot up, the floor wasn't so interesting anymore. Instead, she looked at Sasuke with startled eyes. After all these years, he spoke to her, and it wasn't what she expected. What she had expected to be the first words out of his mouth were "Move it" if they suddenly passed each other or "I don't want to talk to you" if they ever got into a situation such as this. Never in her right mind would Hinata imagine this. "That's all you can say to me?! After all this time!?" Hinata would have shouted if it weren't for her manners.

"I've been well," she said instead, with flushed cheeks. Looking so straight at him made her feel uncomfortable, so she lowered her head and gazed at the floor, as if moving pictures of interest captured her attention and demanded every inch of it.

"That's good," he simply replied and nodded his head with approval.

Silence and tension overtook them... well, at least Hinata.

Sasuke just regarded her with a curious expression. He hadn't thought about her lately. Yes, that's right. She used to be in the back of his head and it peeved him. It wasn't until the whole ordeal with Orochimaru when he finally managed to squash all thoughts about the girl he knew from back then. He was glad for it. She made him sick. But now, however, being in front of her like this, he couldn't help wonder how she had been doing all this time. Each of them separated by their own problems. Each of them separated by how much he had wanted to forget and avoid her. But every time he almost hit success with suppressing his feelings or memories, she just happened to be there. She was the last person remaining from his childhood, and it irked him to no end.

Here she was now, though, and rather than annoying him to no end...

It soothed him.

And it scared him.

Regretting his words of curiosity, Sasuke stopped looking at her and folded his arms, a sign of security and not wanting to be social. Hinata saw this gesture and wondered why he had done that. One minute he had been so welcome and the next he shut her out. She didn't understand at all. She didn't understand him at all, and she accepted that. Perhaps, instead of accepting the fact that hurt her, another way would be possible. Another way that will make her feel satisfied or content.

"It's been a long time," she murmured wistfully. She swallowed down her nervousness and continued, "We haven't really talked. I mean, it was nice... uh, what we used to do, like with you mother. It was nice being around you. I mean... so to say-"

Sasuke winced.

He hadn't heard him being a little child in a long while.

It hurt.

He remained silent though.

"I-I remember the many times when you've been so mean to me," Hinata quietly said and then laughed bitterly. "But, I also remember the times when you've been so nice. Those times I would remember the most, even if you've done so many bad things more than good."

It was true, now that he thought about it.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata looked at him with hesitant eyes.

Sasuke didn't look back.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just... don't."

"Oh."

She looked down at her hands, wringing each other and shaking slightly.

Her myriad of attempts to rekindle their friendship when she was just a child failed time after time. Her first attempt to rekindle their friendship at young adulthood failed just as well. What was the point?

"I see. I know. Y-You really don't want to talk with me anymore," Hinata muttered,

squeezing her hands together. "I mean, that's all right. I think I really understand now.

You don't have to say it."

Silence once more.

Just forget.

Just completely ignore.

"You just can't keep running away!"

Sasuke slightly shook, not expecting her say such a thing with such firmness. He glanced over at her who had tears threatening to stream down her face. And why should she be the one crying?

"You don't know. You just don't know what's happening."

"How can I when y-you won't let me know?"

"That's just it! I don't want you to. Why won't you stop bothering me!?"

Wiping her eyes, Hinata gathered her courage and looked straight into his obsidian eyes.

"I... want to think we can still be friends. I have hope that... you can change."

"And what do you know!?" He snapped. His fists tightened.

"Nothing at all," she answered simply. "But, I want to learn."

_So... maybe they were wrong._

Sasuke hadn't expected this. He thought about the plan back when he was still out of Konoha's grasp, but putting Hinata into the equation wasn't expected at all. His goal would be easier to reach; however, the idea of Hinata being in it didn't sit well with him. Although he has always shown disinterest and detachment, Sasuke had this soft spot for her. He couldn't help it. Comes with growing up with people, one would guess.

"Whatever you want," he answered.

Hinata sighed in relief. They might be able to get somewhere after all. She leaned back into her chair and gave Sasuke a warm smile. "I-I'll try my best."

He scoffed. "At what?"

"Learning about you."

"That's... stupid."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

Hinata laughed.

Sasuke couldn't help but give a small smile, which he hid by his hand, the one he leaned his head upon.

_He was just a child. He couldn't have known. As they say, better late than never._

"I'm back!" A cheery voice cried out. Sakura entered the room with bags filled with everyday food needs weighing down her hands. "Wow, I had one heck of a time purchasing these things once again. Sasuke, you sure are notorious these days. The shop manager keeps telling me he won't support the traitor." She dropped the groceries onto table, making a loud thud echo in the apartment. Sakura's abrupt enter into the building had both startled Hinata and Sasuke, who were both trying- a little difficultly- to have a conversation with each other after all these years. It surprised Sakura to see how awkwardly they were both acting. Rubbing her hands together, Hinata was shivering slightly and looking at everything but Sasuke. Sasuke, sighing and knitting his brows together every so moment, kept his distance away from the pair; yet he still volunteered to put the groceries away.

"So, did anything happen?" Sakura questioned before she sat down and exhaled with relief.

"Sasuke was..." Hinata paused and glanced at him stacking all the sweets in boxes into the cupboards, a frown forming on his lips as he read the labels. "He was nice."

"Nice?" Sakura incredulously repeated.

"Yes. He was a bit difficult at first, but..."

"What? Is something going on here that I'm not aware about?"

"It's nothing," Hinata assured, but her flushed face made Sakura suspicious.

She tapped her fingers against the table, but left the subject for Hinata to mull over by herself. "Well, what? Am I supposed to cook this food? I'm waiting for Hinata's special beef and potato croquette and gyoza!" Sakura smiled warmly at her friends, and patted her on the back. "Do you want me to go to the hospital on an empty stomach?" In all honesty, Sakura didn't mind at all that Hinata offered to cook for them. Of course, a little resentment remained from her earlier comment, but Sakura would rather have her home made specialties than her own. Cooking the delicacies herself would provide more work for an already work loaded medic nin.

"O-Of course, Sakura! I forgot, I'm sorry," she said and then got up to prepare the meal.

Sasuke found his original place at the table and sat there with a troubled expression Sakura did not miss. Although her curiosity screamed at her to get down to the bottom of this, she just sat back and decided to watch. There was an underlying problem that she was overlooking, but in time it will show itself just as Sasuke did himself. In time, things will flow back on its original course.

The delicious aroma, which wafted lazily across the room, tantalized Sakura's senses- and Sasuke's, although reluctantly. They sat without talking and simply listened to the popping and sizzling of the food that teased their stomachs, which waited impatiently for the dishes to arrive. And, as soon as Hinata came in with two plates of food in each hand, both stacked with gyoza and croquettes, Sakura couldn't help but grab the plates from her hands and set it in the table. All the while, a croquette stuck between her teeth and a gyoza held lightly between her slender fingers.

"Sasuke?" Hinata spoke, timidity evident in her voice.

_Can't you hear it?_

"You'd like some, right? I filled it with meat and vegetables." She then laughed as she watched Sakura gulp the food down. "I think it's good."

Sasuke looked at the vase of sunflowers.

He then looked at the food she prepared.

And he then took a croquette and bit into it.

_The Wind Chimes._

_It's making its soft, healing melody again._

* * *

(11.23.06: Edit: Spelling Errors. I couldn't leave most of it alone. It terribly irked me. 2nd-3d: LOL, screwed up my formatting, so please excuse my many more mistakes.) 

**Ending Notes:** Haha, wow, and almost a year later. That's just... wooo. I hope I don't update every year or so. It's just so hilarious. Anyway, I'm having trouble developing this fan fiction simply because of Sasuke, the problem child. Dear old Sasuke, I don't know what to make you say or do. It drives me utterly insane. Especially when I need to develop the story behind his return to Konoha. I have a reason, but it isn't probable. But then again, this is fan fiction. So, let's go with it.

Thank you for your words too. Haha, it's great really. Beautiful? It makes me blush. The grammar is all wrong, but some were done intentionally. Moreover, I've riddled it with symbolism (well, the best symbolism I could do, and one of you might have noticed --) because... I like it. Haha. And Tayoukai Lady, if you're still here, I would love it if you were to be my beta (I'm a bit too late for that though, huh? I mean... really...) You're works are absolutely inspiring by the way.

Anyway, I was typing this during the weekend I needed to do my Satire essay. Isn't that

just peachy?

Happy Thanksgiving. :3


End file.
